Butterfly Ball
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Amber and Sofia attend an event called the Butterfly Ball, which Clio's family is hosting for underprivileged children.


Butterfly Ball

Summary: Amber and Sofia attend an event called the Butterfly Ball, which Clio's family is hosting for underprivileged children.

Disclaimer: I don't own _Sofia the First_!

A/N: Here it is! My final story before I return to work… I'll be around every now and again, but it will not be nearly as frequently as I've been posting this summer, sadly. _But_ I do have new stories planned for the upcoming months, and I think some of you will be happy to know that at least half of them will be longer stories—and I'm talking six-ish and seven-ish chapters, which some of you know is a lot for me! ;) If you're curious about them, the covers that I've recently fixed are on my website under "Upcoming Stories." Follow the info in my bio for more on that, if you'd like. :) Thanks for all the feedback and reviews this summer. They've helped tremendously in guiding my writing. Things are about to get more intense with future scenarios, so hold on tight! Meanwhile, enjoy this one! ~AquaTurquoise

*Story*

Sofia stood in the hallway with a large book in her arms, her eyes roving over the pages and drinking in the words. She was lost in her own little world, studying about one of the past princesses they were discussing in class, and hardly noticed what was going on around her. In the text, she learned that one of the princesses named Princess Alina of Edelburg was known as the 'Villager Princess,' because she was popular for spending a great deal of time with her subjects and helping them out rather than staying inside her palace walls a majority of the time. Sofia recognized in this princess a kindred spirit, because her roots left that permanent bridge between royalty and village life.

"Sofia!"

"Ahh!" Sofia jumped and dropped the book, wincing when it made a loud slamming sound against the floor. She held one hand to her chest and sighed in relief. "Amber, you scared me."

"I saw," the older princess teased with a grin. "What were you reading about? I'd called your name a few times, and you still apparently didn't hear me."

"Oh, sorry! I was reading about Princess Alina, that girl who formed a close bond with her village subjects. I know where she's coming from, and I wish I could do more, you know?" She picked up the book and held it close to herself. "Like it would be neat to give back to those outside our castle."

"I'm so glad to hear you say that. Come on. I need to tell you about this party Clio's family is hosting." She took her sister's left arm and strolled with her down the hallway.

"Clio's family is hosting a party? Not Hildegard?" She laughed. "That's unusual."

Amber smiled. "A little, but at the same time, not really. See, the Corinthian king and queen are known for giving back to society. They've organized an event called the Butterfly Ball, and it's actually not for royalty."

"Really?" Sofia blinked curiously. "Who is it for then?"

The older princess sighed thoughtfully as they reached her room, and she opened the door, allowing them both inside and shutting it behind her. "Clio said it's for underprivileged children: those who don't get to have nice things or who may have lost their parents or something."

The younger princess gasped in awe. "Wow… That's pretty amazing that Clio's family would do something like that. I mean, Clio's a great girl with a good heart, so I'm not really the least bit surprised." She laughed. "I'd love to go."

"Well, good, because I've already signed us up." She grinned, watching Sofia roll her eyes in amusement. "You know I'm not passing on a party, Sofia. But there's a catch. We're obviously invited, but we're supposed to be sort of like good influences for them that night. In other words, the party is about the little kids, not about us."

Sofia beamed. "Amber, that's wonderful! I really love this idea."

"I knew you would. James isn't able to go because of some trip he's going on with Zandar and his family, but you and I will still have a good time."

"Yep! Oh, what should I wear?"

Amber grinned. "I'm starting to rub off on you, huh?" She laughed as Sofia sighed dramatically. "See if you've got something butterfly-related. I mean, I _could_ use that outfit from a few years ago, but I think I'll opt for something newer…" She winked as her sister nodded.

"Sounds good! Oh, I should probably head back to my room. I needed to finish reading this chapter. When is the Butterfly Ball?"

"Tomorrow night, so you've got some time to get ready. If nothing else, just get Cedric to 'magic' you a butterfly-themed dress." She smirked when Sofia snickered.

"Okay. Good night, Amber." Sofia left, shutting Amber's door behind her.

Amber walked into her massive closet and skimmed several rows of dresses, varying in colors and shapes but most sticking to her normal chartreuse shade. She reached out and grabbed one of the dresses and smiled happily. "Oh, this will be perfect."

Meanwhile, Sofia arrived to her own room and carefully placed the book on her bed before turning back to her closet. She needed something 'butterfly…ish,' if that was even a word. When she pulled the closet door open, the predominant color of purple filled her senses. She giggled. "I guess you can't have _too_ much purple, right?" She browsed up and down the closet, using the ladder a few times to observe the higher sections.

She happened to notice one with a peculiar strand of purple flowers dangling from the waist peeking out from behind a few other dresses. "Huh. I don't remember that one." She plucked it from the hanging rod and smiled brightly. "This will be wonderful for that party…"

Amber and Sofia spent the next morning preparing for the party. After all, it was still a bit of a ride to Corinthia, so they truly didn't have as much time as they would like. But still, they were resourceful and managed their time well.

"Sofia, can you fix my hair?" Amber asked as she finished brushing her blonde locks out.

"Me?" Sofia was a bit surprised. Amber almost never let anyone but herself touch her hair.

"Well, sure! I have an idea, but I can't do it myself, so I wanted to see if you could help me." She sat down at her vanity as Sofia walked up behind her.

"Sure, Amber."

"Okay, I wanted to try a braided crown. You know what I'm talking about?" She gazed at her sister through the mirror as she gestured lightly to explain.

"Like this?" She placed her hands over the mid-section of her hair. "And there's a braid going across?"

"Yes, exactly like that."

Sofia nodded. "I actually know how to do that. I fixed Mom's hair like that one time before she and Dad went on a date." She grinned as she began separating the hair to make the necessary style.

Amber giggled. "How sweet!"

A few minutes later, Sofia finished her task and added in a golden flower barrette instead of her sister's usual crown. She smiled at Amber through the mirror. "What do you think?"

"I love it!" She beamed. "Sofia, I dub thee 'Princess Braid-Maker.'" She laughed.

"Gee, thanks."

"Okay, your turn!" Amber jumped up and pushed Sofia onto the vanity chair before she could object.

"Um, Amber, you don't have to…"

"It's fine, Sofia. It's my way of saying thank you." She pulled her sister's crown off of her head and handed it to her before grabbing a brush. She gently pulled it through the auburn waves, smiling as they bounced just beneath her shoulders. "I have an idea." She paused her brushing and moved over to the vanity, rifling through a box before making a small sound of triumph. "Found it." She held up a purple butterfly barrette.

Sofia grinned. "It _would_ be purple."

"And why not? I can't have you going anywhere without your signature color." She fastened the clip into Sofia's hair and gave it one last brush before nodding. "There. All ready to go." She put the brush down and clapped her hands together. "Time to get dressed! I'll meet you in the throne room in five minutes."

"Okay." She snickered when Amber stared at her dress forlornly before sighing. "Ten minutes?"

"Yeah. Yeah, that might be better." Amber laughed and bid Sofia goodbye. After Sofia left, Amber changed clothes and tugged on the dress for the Butterfly Ball. It was long and deep green with intricate flower patterns, but along the long sleeves and bodice were numerous multicolored butterflies printed throughout. A gold and green trail extended from the dress, only slightly dragging the floor as she walked. Last included a pair of golden slippers. She sprayed some light perfume before grinning at her reflection. "Ah, perfect!"

Sofia, now back in her own room, also changed clothes. Her short-sleeved dress, naturally was a darker purple than she usually wore. It had golden butterflies and ivy stitched into the fabric with a thin and sheer lighter purple cover draped over the gown. A deep purple belt of flowers fastened both pieces together. To finish off the dress was a purple shawl wrapped around her neck and shoulders. Her amulet stayed in its typical place. She slipped on her shoes. "Oh, this is actually kind of comfortable." She laughed. "Wonder why I never noticed this before?" She shrugged before heading out.

Both sisters met up in the throne room, where their parents were sitting and talking.

"Oh, girls!" Miranda cooed as she saw their daughters. "You both look amazing. Perfect dresses for the Butterfly Ball."

Sofia giggled. "Thanks, Mom. I'm excited about this."

"Oh, definitely," Amber agreed in glee.

Roland smiled proudly at both princesses. "I'm thrilled that you're attending something for the underprivileged children of Corinthia. I'm also so proud that you two have such kindness and empathy. That's exactly what makes a great ruler, if either of you choose that path in the future."

The girls hugged their parents before heading to their flying coach, where Baileywick was waiting on them to accompany them to the party.

"Fly safely," Miranda spoke to the coachmen and the other three as she and her husband saw them off. "Be back at a reasonable time."

"Don't worry, Queen Miranda," Baileywick assured her kindly. "We'll be back before it's too dark. I'll see to it." He gestured toward his pocket watch.

"I know. Thank you for going with them, Baileywick."

"It's my pleasure."

The Enchancian trio flew off, heading toward Corinthia. It took about an hour, and the sun was already in the process of beginning to set, when they finally arrived. Baileywick helped both girls out of the coach before instructing the coachmen where to park to wait on them. He escorted them both into the palace, which was lit up beautifully for the evening.

Sofia and Amber gasped as they entered the ballroom, which not only had streamers of all colors, but butterflies—live butterflies—everywhere as well. They were nestled in the streamers, on the curtains, and even on people. Baileywick sputtered when one landed on his nose before flying off. He indicated he'd wait for them in the corner of the room, which they agreed to.

"Wow," Sofia breathed in awe. "This is the most amazing thing I've seen at a party before!"

"I'm glad you think so," a familiar voice said as Clio walked up to the girls. "It was my idea."

"Clio, you're the mastermind behind this?" Amber gushed in excitement. "That's great! I'm surprised Hildy didn't try to plan it."

"You didn't hear?" She blinked when the sisters shook their heads. "Hildy is sick. Well…she technically tripped over a rock and 'sprained her foot,' which somehow caused her to get the flu? I don't know. She kept changing the story on me." She laughed. "Something tells me she had another party she wanted to go to but didn't want to turn me down, which is fine. I mean…there will be other things we can attend together." She smiled as she indicated a bunch of children, dressed in clothing constructed just for them with their bright Corinthian patterns. They were giggling and playing around already, and the party hadn't even officially started. "This is what it's all about, girls… These children need this one night to themselves, to experience something amazing just for themselves and not for royalty for a change."

Amber smiled and walked forward, grasping the brunette's arm. "Did I ever tell you how awesome you are?"

"Hmm, no. Actually, aside from Sofia, my parents, and occasionally Hildegard, I don't hear stuff like that too often." She shrugged.

The blonde seemed a bit miffed by that information. How could anyone not see Clio for the type of princess she was? She was obviously talented, kind, and giving. Well, she'd rectify that problem here and now. "Clio. You're—and Sofia, don't tell James I said this because he'll never let me live it down—brilliant. You're absolutely brilliant." She waved her hands toward the massive hoard of butterflies fluttering about. "Who else thinks of this? Butterfly Ball—yes! But I wasn't expecting _real_ butterflies!"

Clio giggled. "Well… They're not actually real. They were made with magic, which one of the ladies in the village showed me how to do. I'm glad I was able to fool you though." She pressed one finger to her lips and winked. "Don't tell the children though. I don't want to ruin the surprise."

Sofia shook her head. "We wouldn't dream of it."

"Great. Well, go! Have fun! Dance, eat, do whatever you like…but please talk to some of the children, would you?"

"Of course," Amber agreed regally before laughing. "That's what we're here for." She grabbed Sofia's hand and pulled her toward a collective group of children. "I can't believe Hildegard didn't come. How rude."

"I wouldn't judge so quickly, Amber," Sofia told her softly. "Think about it. She might have thought it would be sad or uncomfortable, and Hildegard doesn't like to be either of those things. Sure, she can be a little…high maintenance sometimes, but I really do think she has a good heart. Maybe she just didn't know if she could handle this."

"Hmm, I suppose. But still, it's the one time Clio's hosting a party; you'd think her best friend would show up."

"Well, that's what we're for. We can be her stand-in best friends." She smiled as they finally reached the group of children Amber had been heading toward.

Both princesses sat down with the quartet of girls and one little boy, who was sucking his thumb.

"Hi," Amber greeted sweetly, making the children glance toward her first. "Are you guys excited to be here?"

"Yes!" a brunette pigtailed girl responded, her green eyes filled with enthusiasm as she grinned. "It's our first party! We don't gots our mommies and daddies anymore, so we don't really do stuffs like this."

Sofia had to hold her emotions back. How could this innocent little girl just indicate nonchalantly that they were essentially orphans? Oh, she couldn't even imagine a life without her mother and her family. She forced back a small shudder before smiling kindly. "What's your name?"

"I'm Luanna," the pigtailed girl responded before pointing at each child. She indicated a girl with short red hair. "That's Maisley." She next pointed to a girl with her blonde hair messily braided down her back. "That's Piper." Next she gestured to a girl with hair similar to hers. "That's my little sister Giselle. And next to her is our brother Vinny." She smiled as the boy with shaggy brown hair giggled, his thumb still in his mouth.

"You look like princesses," Maisley gasped in awe as she stared wide-eyed at Sofia and Amber.

Amber grinned. "We are actually. I'm Princess Amber, and this is _my_ sister Princess Sofia. We're from Enchancia."

"Wow," Piper gushed, her brown eyes widening. "We haven't met real princesses before, except Princess Clio. She's a nice princess."

"She is," Sofia agreed. "She's one of the very best. So…would you guys like to dance? I mean, we've got all this great music playing, so we might as well use it, right?"

"We don't know how," Luanna admitted with a shrug.

"It's easy," Amber assured her. "Just take our hands."

Giselle looked to her little brother, who blinked at her. "Vinny won't be able to dance. He's just a little guy."

Sofia and Amber exchanged glances and nodded. While Amber picked up Vinny, Sofia instructed the girls to form a chain by holding hands. They then formed a large circle.

"Okay, I'm going to teach you your first dance," Sofia told them all brightly. "Just follow my lead!"

While the girls were dancing with Sofia, Amber was cooing at Vinny and dancing in light circles with him.

"Do you like dancing?" she asked sweetly, smiling when he giggled shyly and nodded. "I bet you're a real charmer with the ladies, aren't you?" She giggled as he shrugged innocently. "Aww."

Clio turned from tending to her own group of children and smiled thoughtfully as she watched her friends. It was amazing what a little kindness for others could do, and she was so grateful to the Enchancian girls that they'd given some of that to these kids. She blinked when she heard her name called and turned back to playing with the little ones.

Over all, there were many Clio had invited who turned out to the party. Everyone in attendance seemed to be having a great time. Luanna had even managed to talk Baileywick into joining their 'circle dance,' as she called it, and he couldn't remember the last time he'd laughed so hard.

The party finished a few hours later, when the little children were beginning to yawn and rub their eyes. Their guardians or parents arrived to pick them up, thanking Clio and her family profusely for their kindness and thoughtful gesture. They were assured it would become a yearly thing, which made both the guardians and the kids happy.

"That was amazing," Sofia told her friends after the ballroom was mostly cleared out. "Clio, that was such a great idea."

"Thanks, Sofia. I only had the idea for it after I met Luanna. I saw you talking to her." She smiled when the other princess nodded. "Her mother and father were both lost at sea, and she and her brother and sister didn't have any family. So they became orphans. Luckily we have a great children's home here, but…well, you know. I just wanted them to have a break from reality and have some fun, if even for one night."

"And they did," Amber assured her gently. "They'll remember this for the rest of their lives, Clio, and I'm sure they'll be talking about it for a long time." She laughed when the brunette broke her usual protocol of distance and hugged her. "Oh!"

Sofia giggled as Clio hugged her next. "Thanks for inviting us."

"Thank _you_ two for showing up." She grinned. "It wouldn't have been the same without you. And Amber, I saw you dancing with little Vinny. He's something else."

"I know. He thought he was being cute, laying his head on my shoulder when I danced with him." She giggled.

"That boy… He's definitely going to be a heartbreaker when he grows up." She turned when she noticed Baileywick approaching. "Well, looks like it's time for you guys to go home. I'll see you Monday at school."

"Before we do," Sofia interjected curiously, "Clio, I know it's called 'Butterfly Ball.' But…why butterflies exactly?"

The darker girl smiled thoughtfully. "Because butterflies are a sign of hope and change… And I figured maybe _we_ can be both to those little kids."

Amber smirked as she placed her hands on her hips. "People underestimate you, Clio. You're definitely a people-princess."

Sofia nodded. "You think of others before you think of yourself. You're that way with Hildy too. I admire you for that."

Clio laughed shyly. "Thanks, Sofia…"

"Girls, ready to go?" Baileywick asked. "It's getting a bit late."

The girls both bid their friend good evening again before leaving with Baileywick.

Clio sighed as she looked around at her family's ballroom. It was still decorated with streamers, confetti, toys, and so much more, signs that children had been actively there only minutes before. She glanced up as a worker approached her.

"Would you like us to clean up, Princess Clio?" he asked dutifully.

"Actually, Antonio…let's leave it up until tomorrow." She smiled when he gave her a puzzled look. "It just makes me feel better to see it…like the party still goes on even after everyone's left. It means we did something meaningful."

Antonio nodded and bowed toward the girl. "Yes, Princess. As you wish."

Clio giggled and cast one last look at the room before leaving, feeling renewed and jovial, the echoes of those children's laughter ringing in her mind and heart.

The end


End file.
